borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pearlescent (Before General Knoxx)
could easily be like a secret-rare thing, if you have ever used a thanatos, or cyclops (i havent gotten the other yet so i cant say for it) that their individual ability, thanatos high mag and fire speed and cyclops' super-scope, are excessive when compared to most other weapons. while the weapons other stats might not be quite as good, the individual property they have allows them to dominate other weapons of their type. ~Sniper Scyt (Moved from Article to Discussion.) : Sniper Scyt, opinions like that belong on the talk page. As for being "secret-rare", all Legendary guns (especially Dark Orange) are supposed to be extremely rare anyway. Even despite their red text, most pearlescents just have crappy, crappy stats- it does not make sense for something "secret-rare" to be that weak just as to balance against their one amazing feature. Furthermore, legitimate orange Thanatos and Cyclops with good Legendary-level stats do exist. Now those are rare.--Mensahero 10:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but in my experience: Like most who became somewhat addicted to the game, I've already finished both playthroughs. Unlike most, I do not have wireless on my box so no DLC for me. I have been having fun just trying to build up the ultimate arsenal though (just in case right). The pearlescent weapons stumped me at first, but heres what I think; they are gimick weapons. That is, they are not usually practical in a regular weapons "line up". I guess it is easily possible that it is a mistake and a glitch, but it seems more likely that it was just a way for gearbox to break some of the monotony in the weapons types and rarities, just throwing in a small 'haha look at that' type of thing, keeping it at the top of the list so you remember to get rid of it when your sick of looking at it. Consider the cyclops, that scope is rediculous and paired with some other stats may be useful, however you hardly need such a massive zoom as npc's dont even show on screen till you are much much closer. The things like a freakin telescope. Anyway just a theory. BTW, everyone keeps referencing orange weapons as superior but that is not always the case. I have found standard blue sometimes even green weapons, of the same level requirement, that are better than my oranges. I like to believe it was suppose to be a higher weapon quality than dark orange. That's my theory. Concerning DLC3 Having watched the preview/interview videos, I noticed that they did mention a new rarity level of "Pearlescent" which caused me to chuckle. Turn a bug into a feature? BRILLIANT. Anyway, what this means is this page will need to be more or less entirely rewritten. How much depends on the release of the DLC: will the current pseudo-pearlescent weapons remain pearlescent? Will they be downgraded to orange and only the new gear will be Pearlescent? Will they just be white or will they have a new color? I'm not sure if we should rewrite it now and then again after we know everything or just leave it until Knoxx comes out. Thoughts? Furiant 04:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :you make an interesting point about possibly downgrading weapons. rewrite should wait but you could footnote article about interview. keep the bug->feature between us tho ;) 04:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) DLC3 and pearlescent Yep, it's gonna need a pretty big fix... whilst playing with the DLC, one of the loading screen mentioned the pearlescent- "ultra-rare and powerful", I believe were the words. If anyone spots the line, it may be useful to stop an write it down. I was playing online and didn't have the chance. Also, I can confirm that my two previously 'pearl' pistols have now changed colour- one is a DARK orange double thanatos, the other a (light) yellow stabilized thanatos. the fact that they're now two rarities apart definitely supports your 'glitch fixed and played off of' theory. At this point I have no real pearlescent weapons, but I've barely started the DLC. I'm sure someone has one of the real ones by now, since they are confirmed IN GAME to be in the game... either that or it's a very sly joke. ;) Prem-aka-Prince 08:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC)